


Magnus Bane Is An Idiot In Love

by inmyownreality



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This is pure fluff, i just love their love, just magnus bane being in love, like this is tooth rotting you guys, no beta we die like men, pre 3B, the T rating is for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyownreality/pseuds/inmyownreality
Summary: "Fuck," he thinks watching the way Alec let out a small snore, "I want to marry this man."ORAn introspection of Magnus Bane as he realizes how hopelessly in love he is with his boyfriend.





	Magnus Bane Is An Idiot In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last year so it pretty much completely disregards 3B. I just really really love how in love they are.

Magnus blinks awake on a cool fall day. The sky is overcast but just enough light peers through the curtains to allow him to see the dim details of the room. Though the air is chilled and damp, he himself is warm and comfortable. He is tucked under a thick duvet, but most importantly, he is tangled together with his boyfriend - who is still very much asleep and simply radiates heat. Alec got in late last night – so late that Magnus was already in bed and halfway to sleep by the time Alec arrived – and so Magnus doesn’t expect him to wake for a few hours yet.

It’s not as though he minds. In fact, these moments when his Alexander is still asleep, are some of his favorites because there is nothing Magnus Bane loves more than his boyfriend. This peaceful reprieve where neither have obligations to tend and Magnus can take all the time in the world to gaze at the Adonis next to him.

His eyes sweep over Alec’s face, relaxed and content in his sleep. Magnus is glad. Sometimes he wakes to constricting arms around him, Alec’s face twisted in panic and buried in his shoulder as Magnus tries to wake him from the nightmare. Today, though, is a good day, Magnus thinks. He takes in Alec’s smooth brow, the dark lashes that brush his cheek and eyes moving rapidly behind closed eyelids. Magnus wonders what he’s dreaming about. He hopes it’s good. He reaches up and traces a finger down the slope of his boyfriend’s cheek – a whisper of magic behind it to encourage good thoughts. His Alexander is strong and brave but Magnus will go to the ends of the earth to ensure he is happy, safe and loved.

His finger continues its journey down the curve of Alec’s jaw, along the long column of his pale throat, and past sharp collarbones, circling the bruise he’d determinedly put there yesterday morning, to rest gently on his heart. Warmth fills him at the sight of the purple mark, knowing that Alec had walked around the Institute giving orders, talking to the Clave, and hunting demons all with this small, easily healable reminder of Magnus.

Magnus is over 400 years old and if he counted the number of times that he has felt this deep, overwhelming, soul crushing sense of love – well, he’d only have one finger. Magnus is over 400 years old and sure, he’s slept his way through his fair share of the endless centuries and yes, of course, he’s been in love before. But this. This all-consuming, bright, blinding love he has for this man. This is a first.

Alec’s nose twitches in his sleep and Magnus is so far gone it’s not even funny. No really, he thinks, if anyone knew exactly how much power Alexander Lightwood held over him…

Magnus inexplicably thinks back to some of his other significant loves. There was Giovanni back in the late 16th century, their love burned bright and fast behind the stone walls of the other man’s mansion. There was David who was sweet and gentle and died a soldier’s death far too young. Emma who was sharp and witty but unwilling to break her betrothal for him. Frank, Genevieve, Mathilda, Ronaldo, Henry. All bright stars in his life that eventually faded. And then there was Etta, the one he thought was it for him, who he dedicated decades too, but who was drawn away by the prospect of a family and life he could not give her. Finally, of course, there was Camille. The last time he opened his heart to someone and who stamped it so thoroughly, so completely, he swore never again.

But then came this young, pretty, repressed Shadowhunter. Magnus is still unsure how it happened but somehow this man managed to worm his way completely and irrevocably into his heart. Actually, he thinks, that’s not true. He knows exactly how it happened. The worst part is, Alec didn’t even have to try. In fact, he openly discouraged Magnus at several points. He even got engaged – to a female! But Magnus was weak for pretty hazel eyes and the obvious love and devotion Alec held for his family. And his open mind towards the Downworld, his honesty, his fair judgement and strong moral compass, his strength and bravery that contrasted so nicely with his stuttering nerves and the light blush that appeared when Magnus complimented him. Plus, his gorgeous body didn’t hurt either.

Literally every part of Alec had managed to pull together the remains of his heart- even his stubbornness and judgement and protectiveness. Every part of him.

Magnus blinks slowly and pulls himself back to the present.

_"Fuck_ ," he thinks watching the way Alec let out a small snore, " _I want to marry this man."_

Magnus watches for a while as Alec slowly drifts in and out of REM, the chill of the air and light of day slowly beckoning him from sleep. Magnus’ finger draws little patterns where it still rests above Alec’s heart.

Magnus turns more and buries his face into Alec’s arm. Yeah. He definitely wants to marry Alec Lightwood. He smothers a grin against Alec’s shoulder and snuggles in closer.

Now that the thought is in his head, it won’t leave. That’s not to say he’d never considered it before. From probably far too early in their relationship to be appropriate, he’d had fleeting thoughts of spending forever with Alec. Or, at least, Alec’s forever.

But now, now all Magnus can think about is marrying this man. Putting a ring on his finger, having a ceremony with all their friends and family, maybe even starting their own family one day. He wants everything with Alec, for all the time he can have him.

Finally, he feels Alec pull himself from sleep. Neither of them say anything, though he’s sure Alec can tell he’s awake too. Instead, Alec brings a hand up and runs his fingers through Magnus’ hair, stroking gently and then curling it around the back of his neck. His thumb rubs circles where his spine meets his neck.

Magnus hums softly, lifts his head, and meets Alexander’s gaze, blinking slowly. Alec smiles, and Magnus knows, instinctively, that it’s due to his dropped glamour. As if reading his mind, Alec drags his other hand up from where it’s resting between them, and up over Magnus’ stomach, chest, throat to brush lightly over his cheekbones. His fingers dance over his skin, over his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, his eyelids, and finally his lips. Magnus chastely kisses the tips of his fingers.

“Good morning,” Magnus murmurs.

He feels as though he is in a daze. A warm, hazy daze where time has stopped and all that exists is him and this beautiful Shadowhunter, who is in turn looking at him as if he holds all the answers to the universe. As if he is the universe.

Alexander dips his head and presses his lips to Magnus’, like he simply couldn’t go a second longer without kissing him. Magnus knows the feeling.

“Morning,” Alec responds. He is just as lost as Magnus is.

_"Yeah_ ," thinks Magnus, _"I’m going to marry him."_

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr dot com, my username is thereisnothemehere. I'm a mess but at least we can be messes together. Also I have literally nobody to scream about Shadowhunters with so please come scream with me.


End file.
